The Elf and the Elk
by x.Fantasy.Is.My.Reality.x
Summary: This is the story of how Mirkwood got its Elks.


A golden sunshine streamed through the dense foliage of Greenwood, and critters scattered about on the dense floor of crisp Autumn leaves.

Bounding from branch to branch overhead was a little blond elfling, flaxen hair streaming behind him as he ran along the trees like one would run along the ground.

It was none other than Prince Legolas of Greenwood.

How he got away from his overprotective father one would never know. But that was his last concern as the carefree boy darted along looking for something or someone to play with. All the other elflings didn't dare play with the King's son, whom Thranduil valued more than anything after the death of the Elven Queen.

Though Legolas loved his father's palace, it did get a bit stuffy at times with everyone trying to council with the King, and left no time for his son.

Hence him deep into Greenwood, dangerous even though it was technically his territory, or would be.

Spotting a young elk on the floor, he silently climbed down onto the padded floor, his booted feet making no noise.

"Av-'osto" (Don't be afraid), he whispered gently with a small smile on his face. As usual, the creature came up to nuzzle at the child's hand while rooting for food somewhere in his clothes, for all the forest animals (except for the spiders and other fell things), loved him.

After emptying his pockets of all the contents, which happened to be an assortment of colored berries, Legolas had become quite fond of the little animal and had named him "Losarna", after the large white patch in the midst of his fluffy hazelnut colored fur. With surprising strength, he picked up the tiny elk in his arms and started back towards home, the warm breeze carrying away his singing.

Just as he was approaching the gates, a massive, full-grown elk exploded from the bushes, nostrils flaring and horns dipped downwards.

Yelping, he stumbled back nearly dropped his precious bundle and shrunk towards the trunk of a tree, suppressing his whimpers.

The father of the elk slowly approached him, looming over the young prince, and thrust his large nose out sniff at his face.

Apparently deeming the elf harmless, the elk slowly pulled his son out from the boy's arms, and set him upon the forest ground and turned to leave.

But Legolas, as the nature lover he was, refused to let his new friend out of his sight to easily. Calling after them, he ran to catch up.

The elk turned to look at him and halted his progress.

He turned around and dipped his head low once again, horns pointing towards Legolas. Petrified, he closed his eyes and waited for a harsh blow, but none came. Instead, he felt his feet dangle from the air as his body curved inside of something hard. Looking down, he realized that he was laying on his head, inside of his horns like a cradle of bone. The baby elk bleated adorably, springing off the ground around his father in circles, while the prince laughed merrily atop his ride.

After a couple minutes of walking, the trio emerged into a little sunlit clearing, where four other baby elks, most likely the siblings, pranced around five or six older females.

Upon seeing them, two of the others ran to join Losarna, while one of the full grown Elks came to get a whiff of Legolas's scent. He patted her nose and she gave him a wet lick in return.

He jumped off of the elk's horns and was immediately assaulted by a bunch of warm, fuzzy bodies. Squealing with delight, the prince was cuddled to the ground while tiny, gentle tongues tickled his body and sought out treats.

It was nearly sundown and his son still had not returned. The Elvenking was starting to become worried. Greenwood was relatively safe during the day but became somewhat dangerous to at least an elfling in the night. Ever since the loss of the Queen, he had been reluctant to let his son out of his sight, even for a couple of hours.

But he could never stop him from exploring the vast forest, no matter how much or how hard he tried.

He called in a black-haired servant.

"Where is my son?" He questioned once the elf had arrived.

His eyes grew wide, and he gave an audible gulp. King Thranduil was infamous in and out of his kingdom for his ill temper, and the majority of his servants were nervous and careful in his presence.

"M-my Lord, we saw him last in the forest," he spluttered nervously, wringing his hands.

Thranduil raised on elegant eyebrow at him. "And do you know his exact location now?"

"N-no. My Lord." He added on quickly.

Just as the King was about to open his mouth again, there came the sound of many pairs of feet….or hooves?

Suddenly, he could see his son running in carrying an armful of something small and brown, and it seemed like there were multiple elks following him. And at the end, there was a gigantic one, bigger than any he'd ever seen before, with beautiful, curved horns and a muscular build.

Not used to such a sight, the guards came charged forward, but was halted by Legolas.

"Ada! I've brought some friends! Can we keep them? An ngell nîn? (Please)"

Thranduil looked down at his son's eyes, shining blue pools of youth and he sighed.

"Sai eithel (Very well)," he agreed and was engulfed by a hug from a beaming Legolas.

And from that day on, an elk could always be seen in the palace of Greenwood.


End file.
